


Gay Panic

by locington



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Modern AU, Mutual Pinning, and uhh mentioned nuts n dolts like, if they appear, once and thats it, theyre gay and oblivious, uhh i'll add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locington/pseuds/locington
Summary: freezerburn fake dating au with that good good “I told my sister I have a girlfriend so she’d stop asking about it but now she’s coming to visit and I’m in too deep I need a fake girlf ASAP” prompt. also modern au with some mutual pinning. All the good shit.





	Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is gonna be a two chapter thing solely because im too lazy to write the actual date right now. also btw weiss and blake share a room and ruby and yang share a room. ruby's a lil gifted kid so she graduated hella early and went to college with yang n shit

Weiss has had a pretty big crush on Yang for the last few months. She keeps telling herself ‘Oh it’ll pass soon’ and that she probably doesn’t actually like one of her best friends, just that Yang is really nice and pretty and one of the nicest and funniest people she knew. No romantic feelings at all!

Those were all lies though, she still has a burning crush on Yang. (pun intended)

Another lie she’s been telling was to Winter, about having a girlfriend so she would stop pestering her about it. Unfortunately that is now coming back to bite her in the ass because now Winter is coming for a visit to meet this girlfriend Weiss told her about. This fake girlfriend, because it’s all been a lie

Now here Weiss was, standing in front of Yang’s dorm room. She was probably just standing in front of the door for a good minute, just thinking of a way to explain all this, before she actually knocked. 

Yang came to the door after a few seconds, smiling at Weiss, asking “Hey, what’s up?”. God, Weiss could feel her heart flutter at that smile. She really was in this too deep. 

Weiss completely forgot how she was going to phrase this. She was already a mess and it’s barely been half a minute since Yang opened the door. 

“Well, I told my sister I had a girlfriend so she stopped asking if I had one.” Weiss paused. “And now she’s coming to visit and have dinner with me and my ‘girlfriend’.” 

Yang let out a small laugh. “Let me guess, you came here asking me to be your girlfriend for the night?” Her tone made it seem like the question was a joke. 

“Yes, actually. I came here to ask if you would accompany me to dinner with my sister. I… did tell her you were my girlfriend, so I was hoping you would say yes.” 

Yang looked surprised at that to say the least when she heard the last part, possibly even a little bit flustered. “I- Yeah! Of course! I mean, hey, what’re friends for, y’know?” She sounded like this happened to her in a regular basis, which it didn’t. 

Now Weiss was the surprised one. She didn’t expect Yang to actually agree to this. “Wonderful!” She hoped that wasn’t too enthusiastic. “She’ll be here in two days. I believe the dinner is at 6, nice restaurant. If you don’t have anything formal to wear I could buy you an outfit-“ She was rambling at this point. 

Yang cut her off. “I can find something, no worries. See ya later, babe.” Yang realized what she said a second too late, her and Weiss both blushing at it. “I mean, gotta get into the part, right?” She was smiling as nervous as she probably ever has, flustered as all fuck. 

Weiss wasn’t doing any better, blushing just as much as, if not more than, Yang. She nodded. “I will- I will see you later.” 

“Yeah, uh, see ya!” 

Weiss walked away and Yang shut her door, both not actually believing that happened. I mean, what was this, a fan fiction?   
_

Yang’s ‘subtle’ crush on Weiss was anything but subtle. She just could act like it was her natural flirty attitude, but she almost was never smiling or acting extra flirty whenever she was talking to Weiss. How everyone didn’t know about her crush was a surprise. 

When Weiss knocked on her door and asked her out on a date (it was a fake but, but a date nonetheless), Yang almost had a heart attack right then and there. A lot of times she used the excuse of she was too gay for this, but this time it was really true. 

Yang had two days to prep for this, which would’ve probably been fine if she didn’t accidentally call Weiss babe. That was making her a goddamn nervous wreck, and the fact she didn’t have any actual nice clothes wasn’t better. She could’ve let Weiss buy her clothes, but she was too stubborn to admit she didn’t have anything really good for a nice place where you should be wearing nice clothes. 

Yang was having a gay panic and a normal panic all at once. Gay panic caused by going on a fake date with her crush and her crush’s sister, and normal panic caused by having no good clothes. 

After Yang was done rethinking her entire life choices, she walked over to her dresser and started going through the different outfits she could wear. She couldn’t go out and buy anything, she was a broke college student what do you expect. 

She didn’t really have to worry about it right now, but of course she was going to. She eventually found something that was acceptable. Would she still think it’s acceptable in two days? It was all she really had, and since she was the only one out of the two who could drive, she couldn’t wear a dress because all she had to drive was a motorcycle.

Her outfit was going to be black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket over it. She would be lying if she said it wasn’t the gayest outfit she owned, minus the actual shirts that have gay things on them. Those shirts don’t count because they’re already gay. 

She didn’t know why she was worrying about this when the date wasn’t for another couple of days. She wouldn’t ask Weiss anything really about her outfit until at least tomorrow. Yang didn’t want to come as though she’s been worrying about this. That might make Weiss feel bad and Yang rather face death than be responsible for one of her friends feeling bad about something. 

Yang decided to just lay on her bed, stare at the ceiling, and try to ease her worries by thinking about nothing and occasionally groaning because that wasn’t working. While she was sitting there suffering, Ruby walked into their dorm.

Ruby closed the door, then looked over at Yang, obviously confused at how her older sister was sitting there doing absolutely nothing while awake. 

“You good, sis?” Ruby asked, walking over to Yang’s bed and sitting down next to where yang was. 

“Love sucks.” Was all she said back. It was no secret to pretty much anyone who wasn’t Weiss that Yang had the hots for the ice queen.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ruby looked around the room, spotting the outfit Yang had picked out for the date. “What’s the clothes for? Are you going somewhere tonight?”

“Nope.” Yang said with a sigh. “In three days, with Weiss on a fake date with her sister.”

Ruby stared at her for a moment, thinking about if she wanted to know the whole backstory behind that. She did. “When did this all happen?”

“An hour ago. I think we’re going somewhere nice. Is that outfit okay?” Yang asked, sitting up to look at the outfit. It was laid out on the floor. Not the best spot to keep it but her bed was being occupied by her suffering and she didn’t wanna put them away in case they got wrinkled or she couldn't find the exact pair of jeans she picked.

“Sis, it’s okay. Just relax.” Ruby pushed her back down on the bed by her shoulder. “The date is gonna be fine. I mean, Weiss’s sister sounds kind of cold from what Weiss says but, I doubt she’s that bad!” She was just trying to joke around a bit to hopefully make Yang worry a bit less.

It wasn’t working.

Yang sat right back up and looked over to Ruby. “But what if she does hate me? Then I’ll have absolutely no chance of actually dating Weiss.”

“Yang.” Ruby said, crossing her arms. “If I can get a girlfriend, so can you. You’re way more smooth than me when it comes to romance stuff anyways.”

“You really think it’s gonna end good?” Yang said with a small sigh as she laid back down.

 

“I promise it’s gonna end good” Ruby said, giving Yang a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “You’re gonna do great, sis.”

“Thanks, Rubes.” Yang rubbed her eyes with her flesh hand, muttering “At least I hope so.”


End file.
